erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xivk'likin Cartel
The Xivk'likin Cartel is a powerful and dangerous criminal empire, founded in Nik'kurith over 1000 years ago. It is mostly composed of Ik'thikiss, though it is perfectly willing to hire mercenaries and smugglers from different races as well. Despite its small numbers, the Xivk'likin Cartel is able to evade justice through stealthy criminal activity, rarely noticable by the Ik'thikiss militaries. How they manage to be this stealthy, however, is unknown. Xivk'likin Cities Although the Xivk'likin Cartel owns no cities of their own, they have set up their headquarters in the port town of Nuk'inkit. The Xivk'likin have also spread to other Ik'thikiss cities and settlements, and have begun to spread their numbers outside Nik'kurith. Government The Cartel is not a government itself, though has its own set of rules. Of all of these rules, the biggest and most important of them all is "No Betrayals." Similar to treason, punishment for this crime is death. It is not uncommon for execusions to be slow and painful, though they tend to be painless due to the Cartel's standards. Culture and Religion The Cartel is an increadibly violent group, often killing and looting small and unprotected settlements. They will often hire members of other races to do their dirty work outside of Nik'kurith. When it comes to religion, the Cartel has no special spiritual beliefs. Military The Cartel, due to its small numbers, does not have a strong military. Most of its conflicts tend to me solved via assassinations and other shady methods. Technology The Cartel tends to use the crossbow as its primary ranged weapon of choice, with daggers, swords, and polearms being a common choice for melee weaponry. Other than this, they do not use very much modern technology. Conflicts Although they are in no major conflicts, they are Public Enemy Number One to the rest of the Ik'thikiss people. History The Xivk'likin Cartel was founded over 1000 years ago by Hik'lislius, famed Ik'thikiss criminal, and his 9-year-old twin sons, Hik'tikirus and Hik'vilkus. Years later, when Hik'lislius passed away, his sons, now adults, had taken control of the Cartel, and from then on the Cartel had become the most feared organization in all of Nik'kurith. Important Members Currently, the Cartel is run by several individuals, some are in it for profit and others are in it for the thrill of their criminal deeds. *Aik'mikkuss, current leader of the Cartel and considered to be the most cautious member of the Cartel, always ensuring that a plan will succeed. *Kir'tilkis the Grievous One, second-in-command of the Cartel and skilled with a polearm. *Vik'nikuusi, the greatest spy and assassin of the Cartel and the only female to rise to a high rank. *Jisl'ikus, an honorable warrior who has chosen to serve the Cartel not for riches or thrills, but because of an old childhood friendship with Aik'mikkuss. *Xik'kikarus, a skilled strategist and the only winged Ik'thikiss to earn a high rank within the Cartel. He is known as a terrible coward. Category:Civilizations